


Flower Shop

by 1004jeonghan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Flowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004jeonghan/pseuds/1004jeonghan
Summary: Sugawara finds violets pretty but don't know how make them grow, so he finds himself in Daichi's flower shop.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! (*^‿^*)  
> This is my first story after a while so I hope you'll like it as much as i did while writing  
> There aren't any warnings, just fluff and funny content.  
> English isn't my first language so if you don't mind pointing out mistakes to me, your help would be really appreciated! (⌒‿⌒)

It was a normal day for Sugawara.

He was heading home after spending the day with his friends but after he saw some violets growing up in the garden near his favourite coffee shop, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much they were beautiful.

Walking off the street his brain was filled with the picture of the flowers he saw.

He imagined the vase placed on the kitchen table, how the colour fitted the room and how much he wanted to stare at them while drinking his morning coffee and observe all the little details.

When he was opening the door of his house, he suddenly stopped and closed everything again.

He took his phone and searched for the nearest flower shop, after reading all the reviews he could find and spent almost thirty minutes sitting on the house’s stairs, he started walking towards the place.

Suga couldn’t stop thinking about how much he was walking faster than usual, how he was happier only to the thought of flowers and how he was excited to enter the cute and soft shop that everyone had a genuinely good opinion on it.

When he finally found the "Blossom House" he couldn’t hold anymore and swang the door open.

He was surprise when he heard the door's sound but when he saw a boy who almost had a heart attack from his introduction in the shop, he couldn’t help but start to feel embarassed.

They stared at each other for two minutes but for them it was the longest time they ever experienced.

Suga couldn’t stop looking at this guy in front of him, he was wearing an apron with ‘Daichi’ embroidered on it with a little daisy at the end of the name.

 _"He’s really cute"_ Suga thought _"Wait this is embarassing please talk, say something"_

In the other hand Daichi was dumbfounded with many things to ask.

 _"Why he is here? Why he was so eager to open the door and scare me? No, this is your fault because you get scared easily. Why this boy with an undercut, tattoos and piercings is in a flower shop? Wait he’s blushing?"_.

Daichi cleared his throath with a mission in mind: make the customer feel comfortable.

"Welcome to the Blossom House I’m Daichi, you can look around but if you need something I’m here to help you" he smiled.

Suga was still here standing with his mouth open and a second hand of embarassament patting his head.

"I uhm thanks I-I look around I guess" he replied while awkwardly he moved away from the door.

He walked around looking at every flower and reading all the scientific names, giggling at himself when he couldn’t say them properly.

When Daichi heard a loud laugh, he already knew it was from the weird costumer that entered minutes ago so he didn’t care.

 _"Maybe he’s reading something funny on the phone or saw a funny picture"_ he thought.

After hearing his laugh again he found himself walking towards the cute sound who filled the almost empty shop.

Daichi didn’t think he will find the black haired boy sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes and holding his tummy.

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked.

Suga looked up with rosy cheeks and a little smile on his lips.

"I’m fine, I was just trying to read all of these weird names, are you okay?"

"Why are you asking me this if you are the one sitting on the floor and laughing alone"

"Well you were scared when I entered the shop" Suga smirked.

"You scared me and you were blushing and it was cute, if you ask me" 

Daichi found himself staring at the boy, he was really pretty.

"Okay the conversation is over and stop looking at me like that, blink more!" Suga said standing up, blushing.

"Can you please help me find violets?" he asked while looking down and fidgeting with his fingers "I don’t know where to find them and which pot I need".

Daichi couldn’t help but smile ‘Of course I can, come with me’.

After taking all the things Suga needed to grow his violets, Daichi placed them on the counter ready to explain everything to the boy who looked really lost just looking at the items.

"Do you need paper and pen to takes notes?" Daichi joked.

"How old are you Daichi?" Suga asked "You know people have a phone with a notes app on it, right?".

Daichi looked at him with a hurt look painted on his face "Excuse me? I don’t look this old!" he said while pouting.

Suga could feel his heart flutter at the imagine in front of his eyes "I was kidding, don’t furrow your eyebrowns like that or you’ll get wrinkles".

"Stop being mean! I’m trying to help you!".

"Sorry sorry" Suga laughed holding up his hands "I’m ready to take notes".

"The first thing to do is putting a little of soil into the vase, make sure it's until the middle and then you can put the violet. Without pressuring too much or you’ll create some demage and then you can finish filling the pot of soil, make sure you leave at least one cm from the edge".

Daichi looked up from the counter to see the boy writing rapidly on the phone and smiled at the scene.

"What if I help you?" he asked.

Suga stared at the boy with confusion written on his face "What do you mean? I barely know you, you won’t enter in my house!"

Daichi couldn’t help but start to laugh loudly.

"Why are you laughing? You can be a serial killer!"

"I didn’t mean like that, but maybe you can put the flower in the pot right now and if you need help I’m here" Daichi smiled at him.

Suga thought about how many things could have gone wrong if he did it alone, the idea of killing the smol flower had him almost in tears.

"I’d love to if it doesn’t bothers you, but you will talk only if I ask for your help so if in the future I’ll take other flowers I know how I need to do this"

"You don’t bother me"

"Are you sure? I’m here for almost an hour"

"You don’t bother me, pretty boy, stop thinking about this and get to work or I’ll close the shop with you in it"

The nickname rolled off Daichi’s tongue so easily that left Suga with a little blush on his cheeks and a desire of hearing the boy calling him like this again.

After a lot of comments by Daichi and tiny giggles from the both of them, Suga finally finished his task and could take a breath of relief glad he didn’t murdered the little plant.

"If I were you I would look around because you made a mess!" Daichi smiled at the boy with all the intentions of teasing him.

When Suga looked at the boy and then around him, he started to feel embarrassed and a shades of red on his cheeks.

There were soil everywhere from the accident he caused before where he knocked out the bag of soil.

Before he could say sorry, Daichi immediately stopped him.

"Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. It happens to me every time, I have even brought a little broom and a little dustpan that have little sunglasses on it so it’s more fun and warm cleaning up the counter"

"Warm?" Suga asked a little confused.

"You know something soft that warms your heart, it can be an object or an experience. Have you ever felt that way?" Daichi asked looking concerned.

"Like right now? I enjoyed making a little house for my flower and it felt warm doing it while being with you, even if we don’t know each other"

"What’s your name?"

"Sugawara Koushi"  


"I’m Daichi Sawamura, now we know each other" he smiled.

"Well I already know your name, it’s on your apron"

Daichi found himself blushing but the straightforward boy he was, he already had an answer ready.

"It doesn’t matter! And I’m pretty sure you were going to call me Daisy!"

Daichi was right, Suga wanted to call him like this only to annoying him a little more.

He just giggled without telling the truth.

After cleaning everything, Suga sat on the counter while holding his little flower while Daichi was removing his apron and finishing his duties in the back of the shop.

"You know, you didn’t have to wait for me" Daichi asked while putting his jacket on.

"It’s okay, I don’t mind, this place it’s just too beautiful to leave"

"No, you can’t sleep here"

"Daichi, you’re a party pooper"

"I try my best, let’s go now" he smiled sarcastically, opening the door and holding it for the boy.

While watching Daichi closing the curtain of the shop, Suga’s eyes fall on the opening and closing time sign.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CLOSE A HALF AN HOUR AGO?"

"Yes, why are you screaming?"

"YOU SAY I DIDN’T BOTHER YOU BUT YOU STAYED HERE FOR ALMOST TWO HOURS BECAUSE OF ME WHEN YOU COULD BE HOME RIGHT NOW ENJOYING YOUR TIME RELAXING I’M SO SORRY"

"You didn’t bother, I already told you to not think something like that, I enjoyed my time here and your presence as well"

"I still feel sorry" Suga pouted.

"I know a way how you can pay me back" Daichi smirked.

"How?"

"A date"

"A DATE?"

"Yes a date. Why this reaction? You never be on one, pretty boy?"

"STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!"

"You’re blushing, I’m pretty sure you like the nickname" Daichi laughed at the flustered boy.

"I- shut up! When and where for the date?"

"Tomorrow I’ll finish earlier, what if we meet here at 4pm? Then we can walk together to a nice coffee shop"

"Fine, see you tomorrow" Suga replied as he started walking towards his home.

"See you tomorrow, pretty boy!’ Daichi raised his voice for the last two words, only to annoy the boy a little more.

They didn’t saw each other but both of them walked home with red cheeks and a smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come this far, I really hope i didn't disappoint you!  
> If you'd like you can reply with your opinion and tell me what do you think UwU  
> Thank you for your time and I hope you'll have a nice day/night ♡


End file.
